


Old Friends

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Elementary (TV), Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Contains spoilers for both shows, Criminal bffs and their ex-doctor girlfriends, Crossover, F/F, on a tropical island vacation, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Criminals normally don't have many friends, let alone good friends. Rose is no exception to this; she just has one, a woman with a story very similar story to hers, and more connections than they both think...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long, long time ago, but I wasn't sure about it, but today someone (you know who you are) convinced me to publish it so you can all share in the mental image that is Rose and Jamie drinking cocktails (or water) on the beach while talking about their criminal exploits and their lovely girlfriends. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose smiled as she spotted her. One didn't make many friends in their line of business, and neither of them would ever refer to the other as a friend, but it was what they were; friends.

'Jamie,' Rose greeted, waiting for the other woman to get up of her chair.

'Rose,' Jamie said, her accent making her name sound softer than it was; a rose without the thorns. 'If you still go by Rose that is. That memo might have gotten lost during me, erm,  _ federal sleepover _ .'

'Rose is fine,' Rose said as she bussed Jamie's cheeks, sitting down on the empty beach chair next to her. 

'You look well,' Jamie remarked, peering at Rose over her dark sunglasses. 'The dark hair suits you. Not quite as dramatic as the red, but still lovely.'

'Thank you. You look good, too. As always,' she added with a smile. 'I like the shorter hair.'

'Well, the long hair was getting tiring in this heat,' Jamie said airily, tossing her shoulder length blonde curls over her shoulder. 'Is that why you cut it?' She eyed Rose's shorter locks with a raised eyebrow.

'Darling, I lived in Miami. My haircut has nothing to do with the tropical heat and more to do with evading the police.'

'I doubt Sherlock would have been fooled by a different coiffure,' Jamie sighed. 

'I still can't believe he caught you,' Rose grinned, staring at the waves rolling softly over the sand, washing away all traces of what had been there before.

'Oh, he didn't. It was his partner, Joan, who caught me,' Jamie said, her lips curving up into a fond smile. 

'You have been known to fall for a pretty face,' Rose teased.

'At least I didn't make as much as a mess of things as you did down in the south. I heard you were dead.'

Rose ground her teeth. 'Men always ruin everything.'

'I will drink to that,' Jamie laughed, snapping her fingers so a waiter came running over. 'I'll have a white wine and she will have a Scotch, neat,' Jamie ordered.

'Actually,' Rose interrupted, 'a glass of water will be just fine, thank you,' she said, sending the boy on his way.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. 'You are not telling me you are pregnant, are you?'

Rose laughed. 'Don't worry, I won't repeat your mistakes. How is your daughter?'

'She is doing alright. Getting settled in with her new family,' Jamie said, her face not belying any of the emotions she might have felt. 'But pray, do tell, why you are not drinking alcohol?'

'Solidarity,' Rose answered, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her skin. 

'That is not really a word I associate with you. She must be quite something.'

'She is.' Rose couldn't help the smile that lifted the corner of her lips. She knew Jamie was going to tease her about it relentlessly, but she didn't care: she finally had everything she wanted. 

Jamie reacted exactly as Rose had expected she would. 'Tell me about her,' she said with a face-splitting grin. It wasn't often she had something to hold over Rose's head. 

'I have told you about her,' Rose smiled, accepting her drink from the waiter, slipping him a large tip before sending him on his way so she and Jamie could speak freely again.

'Your stepdaughter?' Jamie said, sitting up a little as she processed that nugget of information.

'My girlfriend,' Rose smiled. Saying it still made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

'Is she here with you?' Jamie said, surprise taking over her normally unreadable features. That always happened when the two of them were together. Their masks fell away and they could just be themselves. There were only two people on the planet who got to see Rose like this, and Jamie was one of them. They understood each other in a way nobody else did.

'Yes,' Rose smiled. She still couldn't quite believe it herself. After everything she had done, Luisa had still agreed to run away with her. 

'You seem happy. Happier than I have ever seen you,' Jamie smiled, taking a sip of her wine. 

'I am happy. I have everything I have ever wanted and the girl I love loves me back. So how are you doing after they released you from jail? I still can't believe they did that.'

'What can I say?' Jamie grinned. 'Information is as valuable as anything. And I have a lot of it.'

Rose laughed. 'Yes, you do.'

'So here we are,' Jamie sighed, folding her hands behind her head.

'Here we are,' Rose echoed. 

'So does your girlfriend know you are meeting me?' Jamie said after a while.

'No. I promised her I would be an upstanding moral citizen from now on. So conversing with ex-cons and evil masterminds is not something she would like me to do.'

Jamie whistled lowly. 'A girl who gets you to give up her criminal ways is a special girl indeed.'

'She deserves it,' Rose sighed. 'After everything I did to her, this is the least I can do to make up for it.'

'Are you sure you won't drink to celebrate our retirement?' Jamie grinned.

' _ Our  _ retirement?' Rose said, turning her head to look at Jamie. 

'Well, my operation, like yours I might add, has been exposed and so have I. I could have started over. But I rather enjoy life out of jail, it is more vibrant and lively. More beautiful things out here.'

Rose smiled. 'So who are they?' Jamie was a lot like her, so she knew Jamie wouldn't just give up doing what she did best for anyone.

'Joan Watson. The only person that ever managed to out-play me at my own game.'

Rose laughed. 'Well, who can resist a woman like that?'

'Neither of us, I'm afraid,' Jamie sighed. 

'If you told me five years ago there was a person walking around on this earth who could have made an honest woman out of you, I would have called you a liar.'

'You always call me a liar, Rose. But I would have, too,' Jamie sighed happily. 'You are not one to speak, though. Exactly the same happened to you.'

'Luisa is something special.'

'So is Joan.'

After that Rose's mind wandered off for a bit, back to their apartment a few blocks from here where Luisa would most likely be back from her shopping trip and found her note explaining she was going for a walk on the beach. 

'Do you ever think life is boring now, without any crimes to plan, plots to weave and people to cheat?' Jamie said after a while. 

Rose wanted to answer with no, but that would have been a lie. And there was no reason to lie to Jamie. 'I miss it,' Rose admitted truthfully. 'The satisfaction that comes from a plan well executed. The mental processes needed to make it work. Normal life is boring. But I would rather be bored and have Luisa than do what I love without her.'

'I feel the same way. But there is just something so satisfying about finding a way to achieve the impossible.'

'Maybe we should try and use our powers for good,' Rose smiled. 

'Baby steps. I might be retired, I am not completely reformed,' Jamie laughed. 'Joan would probably not want me in on her investigations. Sherlock would probably just shoot me if I started interfering with his work as well as with his partner.'

'I guess we could plan hypothetical crimes. Walk through the steps and just never execute them.'

'But that's the best part,' Jamie sighed. 'Watching all pieces fit together to form the perfect image.'

'I know,' Rose sighed. 'But we're changed women now. No more crimes for us.'

'No more crimes for us,' Jamie said. 

They lapsed back into silence, both their minds going elsewhere for a moment. 

* * *

'Do you think we should tell them?' Luisa said as she stirred her drink with the straw.

'I don't see any reason why,' Joan smiled, her gaze settled on the two women lounging in beach chairs a little ways off. 'They aren't the only ones who can have secret friendships.'

'True,' Luisa laughed, raising her glass in a toast. 'To our over-dramatic ex-criminal girlfriends.'

'She painted me once, did I tell you?' Joan smiled, looking fondly over at the blonde woman.

'Rose drew me and drew little hearts all around my head,' Luisa said, she had had that drawing framed just to show Rose what a hopeless romantic she was. 

'It was my face on a 3 square feet canvas in full color after she met me once.'

'Okay, you win. Did I tell you about the submarine though?'

They continued this back and forth for a while. Each story getting more and more ridiculous while remaining completely true. 

'Why do we love them?' Luisa laughed after Joan had told her another completely ridiculous story. 

'I have no idea. They are really good looking,' Joan mused. 

'True,' Luisa smiled. 'I still think we should let them know.'

'That we met because Sherlock was looking into the Sin Rostro and Moriarty connection and you were the most promising lead?'

'And that we found out we have much more in common than anyone could possibly know,' one former doctor said to the other. 

'It is pretty insane how similar our lives turned out to be.'

'I am just glad I don't have to live with Sherlock,' Luisa said as she slid of her barstool, ready to go tell Rose that she had known exactly where she went on her walk. 

'I am just glad Jamie didn't try to make me live in a submarine for two weeks.'

'We should go on a double date some time. It will be fun,' Luisa smiled. 

'That can't  _ possibly  _ go wrong,' Joan sighed as she followed Luisa. But when she saw the confusion on the faces of the two crime lords when she and Luisa approached them together. it made her think that Luisa might be right; it  _ would _ be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I, for one, think a JtV/Elementary crossover would be amazing, and I hoped I have managed to convince you too. 
> 
> Also, for my Roisa readers, you should all watch Elementary because it is awesome. For all the Elementary fans, you should all watch Jane the Virgin because it is amazing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you want to see more of these four women hanging out together (on a double date perhaps) leave me a comment!


End file.
